


You and I 雕塑系止水X油画系鼬 R18

by LIMOYANG



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 止鼬
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMOYANG/pseuds/LIMOYANG





	You and I 雕塑系止水X油画系鼬 R18

4.

（接上）  
   
放开拥抱，止水温柔地吻上他的唇，鼬没有抗拒，但身体在微微地颤抖，他的心里也有着期待。  
   
一开始只是双唇相触，然后他感觉到止水伸出舌头细细地舔，舔了一会儿， 鼬不由自主的张开嘴唇，放任止水的舌头进入。  
   
鼬觉得浑身发热，感官都集中在了舌尖，身体也变得软绵绵的，无法抗拒这样深入的接触。  
   
止水把他从凳子上拉起来，压在桌案上亲了很久，鼬觉得自己都要窒息了，分开时头也晕乎乎的。  
   
趁这个间隙，止水利落地脱掉自己T恤，他本来就穿着工作时的连体工装裤，解开几粒扣子就把裤子脱了，接着又去脱鼬的。  
   
鼬只觉得身下一凉，工装裤连着内裤都被止水褪了下去，他稍微清醒了一些，不自觉地蹬了下腿，止水握着他的膝盖，顺势挤入他的修长的腿间。  
   
止水压上去，两人的腿贴在一起，分身也抵在一起，说不清是谁的温度比较高，鼬觉得脑袋发胀，有热流不断向下腹游去，他的下体颤抖着抬了头。  
   
“小鼬，真是可爱啊~”止水注意到鼬的抬头的欲望，忍不住出言逗他。  
   
脸上的热度像是要烧起来了似的，鼬想抬手遮住自己的脸，止水却伸手拉住他的手臂压在一边，更加紧密地贴上他的身体，感受到下身被一个炙热的硬物抵着，鼬有些紧张的开口，“止，止水……”  
   
“我有事先调查过，”止水笑着说，“小鼬，就放心交给我吧。”  
   
鼬看着那熟悉的笑容，咬住下唇，点了点头作为回应，他对止水的话大概永远都深信不疑。  
   
止水帮他脱掉了被油彩弄脏的白色体恤，露出了白皙的肌肤，淡色的乳首，止水将手覆上他的胸膛，感受到薄薄的肌肉和跳动的心脏。他凑过去吻鼬的唇，但却不深入汲取那甜蜜的津液。  
   
颈项，锁骨，胸膛，止水一寸寸地舔吻着，鼻息里有一丝松节油的味道，他却不觉得刺鼻，不如说这个味道对于止水就像鼬本身一样，无法抗拒。  
   
鼬属于身体敏感的类型，平时做事说话都云淡风轻的，没想到碰哪儿都痒，随着止水的舔吻，他的身体也颤抖着，扬起下巴，露出美好的颈项，喉咙里溢出难捱的呻吟，和日常说话时平淡不同，甜腻又高亢的声音，在止水听来无疑是最直接的邀请。  
   
止水覆在鼬的身体上，在他的颈侧吸吮，留下连串的红印，他故意蹭过鼬的下身，两人勃起的欲望撞在一起。  
   
“啊……”鼬终于忍不住叫出声来，双手抓住止水的肩膀，手上的颜料在那里留下了痕迹。  
   
止水模拟着插入的动作在他的胯间蹭来蹭去，鼬难耐地摇了摇头，被汗水沾湿的墨色发丝在他的颈项上缠绕着。  
   
“鼬……鼬……”止水低声念着他的名字，心底觉得还不够，他心心念念这多年的人居然也喜欢他，这简直是世间最幸福的事了，他抬起上身，抓住鼬的手去握两人勃发的欲望，鼬一碰到就想缩回去，却被他拉住了，止水的手比起鼬要来得宽厚一些，因为专业的缘故，上面总有大大小小的茧子和伤口，鼬的手比较瘦，指节纤长，此时止水的手覆盖在他手上，一起覆上那处炙热的欲望。  
   
“小鼬，感受到了吗……”止水抓住鼬的手撸动了几下，滑腻的声响在画室里显得突兀而情色。  
   
“哈啊……”鼬的眼角发红，半睁的眼睛已经湿润了。  
   
止水轻柔地吻掉他的眼角和纤长睫毛上的水分，一路来到脸颊，最后才是嘴唇，两人的舌尖相互试探，然后互相吸吮，止水的舌轻轻地扫过鼬敏感的上颚，在鼬的口腔里不断地挑逗，搅弄，手上的动作也越来越快，最后伴随着一声低吼，两人一起射了出来。  
   
鼬的身上出了薄薄的汗，皮肤在昏黄的灯光下闪着点点晶莹，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，侧着头喘息着，就在这时，他突然感觉腿被抬了起来，一只温热的手从下面探过来，划过他的股沟，向那个难以启齿的地方摸去，鼬有些紧张的绷起腿。  
   
止水的手指来到鼬的后穴，那里没有润滑，他的手指在穴口边缘按压，听到有发出像猫咪一样的呻吟，他觉得下身又硬了。  
   
桌边放着一管护手霜，他偶尔来画室给鼬送甜点，手上因为作业受伤总是很干燥，于是鼬习惯在画室里放几管护手霜，没想到今天居然起到了别的作用。  
   
止水欣喜地把他翻过去，伸手拿过护手霜，挤了点往鼬的股间抹去。  
   
“什么东西……”凉凉的感觉从身下传来，鼬扭着腰闪躲。  
   
“护手霜，可以起到润滑的作用”，止水温柔地说道，“这样等会儿就不会疼了。”  
   
鼬突然觉得止水完全是有计划的在进行这件事，自己就像被算计了一样，现在就像躺在砧板上的鱼肉，他又害羞又有些愤愤不平，正在郁闷的时候，止水的手指混着润滑液进入了他的身体。  
   
“啊！”鼬本能地收紧后穴，现下有些后悔，想起先前看到止水胯下那巨大的东西，他很怀疑，自己的身体能不能容纳得下。  
   
“小鼬，放松。”止水凑过去，密密的吻落在鼬的脸上，他的手并没有停下动作，一下一下地在鼬的体内进出，直到感觉鼬已经习惯了，才又添了一根手指。  
   
“嗯啊……”鼬觉得有些羞愤，眼角都红了，还好现在是背对着止水，不然这表情被看到，他可能以后都无法面对这个人了。  
   
止水在他的体内摸索，挤压，问他：“有什么感觉吗？”  
   
鼬正要开口说话，但止水不知按到了什么地方，他浑身一跳，睁大眼睛呻吟了一声。  
   
“这里吗？”止水笑着问，没有给鼬回答的时间，就按着那个地方，不轻不重的按压起来。  
   
“啊……哈啊……”鼬的身体不断地颤动，“别……别弄了……好奇怪……”  
   
止水的另一只手绕过鼬的身体，直径握住鼬的分身，那里的前端已经湿了，他用指腹擦过敏感的玲口，另一只手在鼬的身体里加入了第三根手指。  
   
“止，止水……啊……”敏感的地方被人玩弄，身体内的敏感点也被刺激着，这样一阵一阵的快感让鼬觉得头皮发麻。  
   
止水觉得应该差不多了，拆掉安全套戴上，又将鼬翻过身来，看到鼬湿润的眼角和潮红的面色，他只觉得热流不断地向身下涌去，换上自己炙热的欲望抵上有些红润的后穴，“我要进去了，小鼬，放松。”  
   
鼬的耳朵和脖子都红了，他没想到止水会将他转过来，用正面的体位来做，让他更意外的是他居然也期待着被止水进入，一定是扩张的时候太舒服了的缘故。  
   
止水握住他紧实的腰往前挺入，他炙热的分身比三根手指不知道粗了多少，这么一顶，只进去了一点点，两个人都感到疼痛，一时间都没用动作。  
   
“好紧……”止水顶进去一半，两个人都满头大汗，鼬也很煎熬，止水只能慢慢地挺进适应，终于全部都进入之后，他停下了动作。  
   
鼬只觉得后面好像被撑破了，眼睛浮上一层泪，“好疼……”  
   
“小鼬，别怕。”止水俯下头去亲吻他的眼，手指抚摸他胸前的两点，直到那里也微微挺立起来，才又去啃咬鼬的锁骨和颈项。  
   
止水感觉鼬适应地差不多了，支起身体微微抽动了一下，随着他得动作，鼬轻声地哼了一声，除了有点疼，好像有种胀胀，酥麻的感觉。  
   
鼬的声音鼓舞了止水，止水的动作大了一些，一边动，一边仔细地观察着鼬的反应，安全套上的润滑油随着摩擦被带进后穴，抽动的动作变得轻松了很多，鼬的声音也变了，眼神迷离的抓住止水的手臂。  
   
止水不断的进攻，一手摸到鼬的分身，轻轻地合着进攻的节奏帮他撸动。  
   
“嗯……哈啊……”每一次抽插，鼬都发出绵长而甜腻的呻吟。  
   
止水看着他发红的眼角还挂着眼泪，下唇有些颤抖地发出呻吟，顿时就觉得把持不住，他抱住鼬的腿用力的抽插起来。  
   
“呜啊……嗯……啊……”鼬被顶得有些头晕，身后那个地方传来酥麻得快感，“止水，止水……啊……”他无意识地叫着止水的名字，羞耻夹杂着快感让他沉迷。  
   
“是这个地方吗？”止水掐住鼬的腰，往他身体内的突起顶着，听到鼬的呻吟，他心里涌出一阵满足，这是他最爱的人。  
   
“鼬，鼬……”大力抽插了十几下，止水感受到鼬的穴里也开始收缩，他压住鼬修长的腿，去吻那柔软的嘴唇，身下的撞击却更快更猛，将鼬的呻吟悉数吞咽下去，他们紧紧的抱住彼此汗湿的身体，一起达到了高潮。

   
尾声  
   
等鼬清醒过来的时他正窝在止水怀里，他已经换上了干净的衣服，身后那处也被清理过，他试着动了一下身体，腰部就传来一阵酸痛。  
   
“小鼬，醒啦？”止水发觉他的动作，放下正在看的书。  
   
“……”他有些不好意思的低下头。  
   
止水笑着伸手揉了揉他的头发，“关于那个泥塑……”  
   
听到泥塑的事，鼬果然抬起头看他。  
   
“那是我准备送给你的礼物。”止水笑着眯起眼。  
   
“是给我的……？”他不敢置信的睁大了眼睛，“不是为了追女孩子？”  
   
“小鼬，我可是才向你表白不久啊。”止水苦笑着说，“那都是带土猜测的事情，不可信的！”  
   
“是吗……”鼬听到这话，有些害羞，但是又将头靠在止水的肩窝，“那你准备什么时候给我？”  
   
“本来想等到小鼬生日的，但是现在看来要提前送出了。”止水也将头靠过去，亲昵的蹭了蹭。  
   
“你做的泥塑是谁？”鼬好奇的问。  
   
“这个嘛，你看到的时候自然就知道了。”因为那是我这辈子最好的作品了。  
   
隔天，鼬打开画室的门，看到摆放在画架上10个迷你版的自己时，脸上露出了幸福的微笑。  
   
END


End file.
